Jessica
Jessica is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior and can be found in the Royal Underground Path. Background Raised by a merchant family in the Nethov region. A girl of such prosperous upbringing should never have been exposed to the brutishness of the world, but one day her destiny took a sudden turn. Her father, the wealthiest man in town, was ensnared in a trap that cost him his entire fortune- and his life. Her fiancé broke off their engagement when her family went bankrupt. Faced with starvation, Jessica decided to become an adventurer to sustain herself and, later, her son, Gerald. In 468 C.C., she came across an enormous gemstone while adventuring through some ruins. Unaware that the stone sealed the spirit of an evil dragon, she removed it from its resting place and was killed by the beast. In reality, however, the dragon was released by Odin, as part of a plan to destroy Nethov. Jessica is very grateful to Silmeria for granting her another chance at life and wants to live it proudly. She knows that everyone she knew from her former life is now gone, and yet, she finds it difficult to accept, even though she knows that the inhabitants of her new hometown will protect her. Upon meeting Alicia, she appears to ask whether it is possible for her to meet some of the people from her former life again. Battle Jessica's stat growth is more randomized than most other Einherjar, much like Chrystie or Crescent. She has a few good attacks, but only reaches full potential fairly late, meaning that you will likely have better characters by that time. She will join your party with a Long Sword, a Sallet and Leather Mail. Her initial skill is Heat Up. Attacks *'Assault Step' - Initial *'Sneaky Throw' - Initial *'Sunset Luster' - Initial *'Double Wind' - Level 7 *'Ascending Sword' - Level 16 *'Resonating Pain' - Level 25 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 35 *'Energy Steal' - Level 43 *'Mist Phantom' - Level 52 *'Second Ruin' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Descending Sword, Holy Smite, Magic Lock, Overspin, Shadow Snap, Soul Pierce Magic *'Glacial Blizzard' - Level 15 *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 24 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Jessica uses the generic Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "Everybody, stay back!" before using it. Relic Location A sword in the Royal Underground Path on the right side of the unbroken bridge, in the room where you get the first cutscene of this dungeon. Jessica has a 25% chance of appearing. Sylphide and Richelle are the other possible options. Jessica will say "If there's any way I can serve you, it would be my pleasure" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Jessica, she will ask "Has the time come for me to leave your side?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "I will forever be in your debt." Upon being released, Jessica will appear in the house to the right of the Inn in Coriander. She will give you an Ymir's Tear if you visit her during Chapter 5 or 6. Conversation Jessica may have a short exchange with her son Gerald at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team. *'Gerald' : Jessica: How you've grown! : Gerald: By the gods, you look just like your mother! Etymology Jessica is a common female name which comes from the Hebrew יִסְכָּה (Yiskāh), which means "foresight" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_(given_name) and is therefore an ironic choice, considering the circumstances of Jessica's life and death. The first written instance of the name occurs in Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merchant_of_venice, in which it designates the daughter of a wealthy Jewish merchant who loses his fortune by the end of the play. This parallels Jessica's situation in the game. Trivia *Jessica has the same voice actress as Sylphide, Richelle, Lylia and Millidia. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Jessica may start a battle by saying "I shall crush you!" *Jessica's exchange with Gerald is a little confusing, as his line would be more appropriate if spoken by someone else and referring to the resemblance between him and herself. Moreover, Jessica died young, so Gerald has no reason to be comparing her to his grandmother. *Talking to Jessica right before the final boss battle will have her asking a question about babies which strongly suggests that her pregnancy was accidental. However, it is not clear whether her former fiancé was Gerald's father. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Jessica.jpg|Jessica's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female